A Long Time Ago
by Falmer
Summary: "He told me it felt good. I was eight. And you know what? For a long time, I believed that. Until you. Until you, Sheldon fucking Cooper. Because, when I met you, I realized that no, it didn't feel good. You feel good. Your awkward personality and your ego and your coarse way of handling people. All of it feels good and I'm afraid…afraid of you leaving me because of…of me."
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok guys, look, I was watching The Isolation Permutation and…Amy does not match Sheldon at all. I mean, she did at first, but now she doesn't fit him at all. Getting drunk and all that shit, I'm sorry but no. It just…it aggravated me for some reason and this came out of it. Of course, this isn't a story of how Sheldon meets a girl that is exactly like him from beginning to end but somewhere in the middle they actually fall in love and have sex and its perfect._**

**_This is more of a product of my aggravation with Amy and a picture I found on Facebook about Loki and his helmet…dear Lord, this was a rant. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please, check my profile for my OC's information and everything. Ya know, to get better acquainted._**

**_Note: _**_Lots of angst and the romance takes awhile to build up but – though I am not usually a boastful person with my writing, honestly – it gets better._

* * *

><p>"I said no, especially without being informed."<p>

"Come on Sheldon, it's just my sister and her kid."

"She has a child! Oh good Lord, no, absolutely not."

Leonard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, she's already parking outside the building. I can't tell her to go somewhere else. It's just a couple of days until I can help her find somewhere else to stay close to us. You can handle this."

Sheldon's left eye twitched. Was he hearing Leonard right? He had just invited his sibling over – with her _daughter_ – and said nothing to Sheldon. And it had been almost two weeks since he invited her to stay, not a word about it to his roommate. Sheldon felt slightly betrayed but more so, irked. The roommate agreement…he didn't even want to start repeating that because he already knew it was pointless. Leonard would not give up and then he would be mopey and him being mopey meant a grumpy Sheldon and he didn't want to deal with that.

Both of them looked to the front door as a quiet knock came from the other side; Sheldon cringed when he heard a squeaky little voice say 'Mommy'. Leonard looked over at Sheldon and sighed, looking a little disappointed but the twitching of the corner of his mouth spoke otherwise. He walked over to the door, breathed in, out, and opened it with a big smile on his face – the biggest smile Sheldon had ever seen him give.

On the other side of that door stood a woman even smaller than Leonard.

Her hair was long and dark in color, he wasn't sure if it was dark red or just dark brown, and her eyes were a dull golden color. Freckles covered nearly every inch of the surface of her exposed skin (including her face) and she had these heavy-looking bags in the crook of her right elbow. As Leonard stepped to the side, no doubt inviting her into the apartment (Sheldon couldn't hear over the mental ranting in his ears), Sheldon finally noticed the little girl clutching at the fabric of the young woman's left leg. Even with most of her body shielded, he saw a spitting image of the woman, only her eyes were a dark hazel.

"And Jena, this is my roommate, Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon finally snapped to. "_Dr. _Sheldon Cooper," he scoffed.

Leonard rolled his eyes but Jena smiled. "Hello," her voice was soft, low. She looked back at Leonard with a blank face, smile disappearing as soon as it had came. "Leonard, I need to put these bags down…"

Leonard snapped to attention after giving Sheldon a continuously scolding 'Don't say anything rude' look and smiled at his sister. "Right, right. Here, follow me."

Sheldon quickly stepped to the side and watched Leonard lead Jena and her daughter into the back of the apartment. Just as they turned to the corner, Jena's daughter looked back at Sheldon with something like curiosity in her eyes and Sheldon jumped a little. And then she was gone and Sheldon was walking out the door, immediately knocking on Penny's.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny_!"_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny_!"_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny_!"_

He swayed back as the door flung open and there was a scowling Penny dressed in her pajamas. "What do you want Sheldon? It's kind of a –"

"Leonard invited his sister to stay with us and I thought it would be appropriate for you to introduce yourself so she could have knowledge of possible female company during her stay."

Penny blinked, very slowly mind you, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Leonard has a sister," Sheldon nodded. "He never told me that…"

Sheldon huffed. "Well he did not tell me either but here we are. Now, would you please come to the apartment and introduce yourself."

"Alrigh, jeez," Penny grumbled, shutting her door behind her. "But after this, I'm driving you to the store and you're going in to buy me things."

"Why can't you go in?"

"I don't feel like explaining."

"Ah, you're are having your menstrual cycle. I just knew it by the pale color of your skin and angry eyes," he gasped while she glared. "You both have something to start the conversation with."

"Sheldon, I'm not," she sighed and stopped in the middle of his and Leonard's apartment, rubbing her temples. "Never mind, just forget it. Where is she?"

They both peered down the hallway curiously as a door shut and Leonard rounded the corner, picking at his nails. When he noticed Penny, he paused just on the threshold of the hallway entrance. He looked between he both of them, his head tilted back so he was looking down the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you over here," he pointed at Penny.

She pointed at Sheldon with a scowl. "He came and got me," she crossed her arms again. "You never mentioned having a sister."

"Well," he hesitated. "It's a long story. Her name is Jena."

Penny smiled a little. "I would like to meet her," she glimpsed briefly down the hallway. "Is she coming back out or…?"

"She'll be out in a minute," Leonard gestured towards the kitchen. "Thirsty?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah," she shrugged.

Leonard nodded once and opened the fridge, pulling out a random drink and grabbing three glasses from the cabinet, in case Sheldon decided to join them in a beverage. "So, why did Sheldon come get you, anyway?"

She shrugged again and took the drink from Leonard, taking a small sip. "Said something about talking to her…I don't know."

"I'm still here, ya know," he protested in the background.

"We know," Leonard and Penny spoke in unison.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after Sheldon had calmed down enough to sit and Penny had decided to join him on the couch, Leonards sister came from the back room. She had changed out of the clothes she arrived in, now wearing small black shorts and a loose fitting gray shirt. She was running a brush through her hair and paused when she noticed the new face in the room. She and Penny stared at each other for a long moment before Penny decided to break the ice.<p>

She stood and walked around the coffee table, holding out a hand to Jena. "Hi, my name is Penny. I'm Leonard's girlfriend."

That made Jena smile and she took Penny's hand in her free one. "Hi, I'm Jena. Leonard's told me about you."

Penny's lips quirked in the corner and she let go of Jena's hand. "Yeah, well I wish I could say the same."

Jena looked over at Leonard with a quizzical look on her face. "You didn't tell her about me?"

"We didn't even know he _had _a sister," Sheldon muttered from his spot on the couch.

Leonard felt like he was suffocating in his jacket.

"Well, Jena, you have to understand some of my reasoning."

She waved a hand at him. "Whatever," she let out a breath. "Listen…I'm gonna need someone to watch Rosie tomorrow. You mind?"

He shrugged, holding his glass tightly in both hands. "Yeah, that sounds fine. What's tomorrow? Saturday?"

"Sunday," Jena corrected him; she eyed the rest of the faces in the room and offered a small smile. "I…I think I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, it was nice meeting you, Penny," she paused and looked over at Sheldon, her brow twitching. "Sheldon," she gave a small nod and turned around, walking back down the hallway.

"Well," Penny listened to the door shut. "That wasn't awkward at all."

"Yeah, Jena was never really a people person…" Leonard trailed off, going to dump the rest of his drink into the sink. "I think I'm gonna go get into bed too. It's been a long day trying to get her here. That ok?"

Penny stared at him for a moment and then waved a hand. "Oh sure, that's fine," it wasn't; she was curious about the siblings now. "I'll see you in the morning I guess?"

Leonard nodded and smiled before disappearing into the back. Penny stared after him for a moment longer, lips pursed, and then she looked over at Sheldon. He was still staring where Jena had stood moment ago. That peeked her curiosity but then her stomach growled and he looked up at her. She smiled and set her drink on the counter.

"Come on, you're gonna buy me junkfood."

* * *

><p>She's lying on the floor, listening to the door open and close.<p>

Silence.

Can't be fifteen minutes later, the door is opening again and it shuts with a sharp smack. Her fingers tighten around the edge of the blanket and she pulls it up just a little further to her chin, hearing footsteps moving closer towards the door. Rosie isn't near her and that makes her heart race for a moment but she knows her daughter is safe up there with her brother. That is the safest place she can be, by her over protective uncle.

Just as the footsteps reach the edge of the door, another creak says a different door has opened. She breathes a sigh of relief as that door squeaks shut and rolls onto her left side, facing the wall with the window of Leonard's room. He has a sheet up so she can sleep a little easier, though they aren't on ground level; he understands her paranoia. She sleeps on the floor, insisting he take his own bed and not the couch so he will have enough energy to keep up with little Rosie; she doesn't want to sleep in the living room, it scares her.

Everything…scares her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: This chapter gets a little…gross? I guess that's the only way to put it. I feel bad for doing this to Sheldon but for the moment, Jena is a complete train wreck._**

**_Forevermore (I tried to type it how you have it but it wouldn't let me): I know the whole Amy/Penny thing but still think it was too much change. And I'm glad you like Rosie, I was afraid adding her would be too much. Thank you so much for your review! _**

* * *

><p>Sheldon is not accustomed to having women in the house so very early in the morning.<p>

Well, apartment.

Whatever.

So, when he walks into the kitchen, decked in slippers and night gown, he is still surprised to see Jena though he remembers her (temporarily) moving in the previous night. She's sitting at the small island in the kitchen, holding her head in her hands and trying her best not to fall asleep in her mug of black coffee. He watches her bob her head a few times before he speaks up, and his words are not kind (but not mean, sort of).

"If you burn your face, I'm not helping you," his lips purse slightly.

She jumps and visibly grits her teeth, shaking her head and lifting her mug to her lips. "How sweet," her voice was slightly filled with malice but then she smiled at him. "You always get up this early?"

He nodded without looking at her, busy with staring into the fridge. "Are you always up this early?"

She stared at him blankly, eyes half-lidded in contempt. He fucking repeated her question. "Sometimes…all depends on who I have to see today."

His brow furrowed and he looked over at her, watching her throat contract as she took a sip from her coffee. Interesting. "On who you have to see today…are you a doctor?"

She froze, swallowing a large mouthful of coffee. Her eyes flickered around for a moment before darting between him and her cup of coffee. When she finally worked through the mouthful of coffee, she slid from the stool and tried her best not to throw the mug into the sink. Getting it into the sink meant getting too close to Sheldon and she…she didn't want to. But he stepped to the side a little and gestured for her to go past. For some reason, her mind shoved the thought that there was no turning back into the fore front of her thoughts and she suppressed a cringe as her left bicep rubbed against his chest. She couldn't help but notice how warm he was and he couldn't help but realize how small she really was.

She jumped a step back and he noticed with a cock of his head. Before he questioned her odd behavior, she was already halfway into the hallway. "It was nice talking to you, Sheldon," she whispered and then she was gone again.

He huffed and shook his head, mystified by this woman he didn't want in his apartment. He shook his head again and poured himself juice, his stomach growling. As he went to work on making his breakfast, noise began to trickle through the apartment from the back room. He heard Jena speaking, didn't hear Leonard, and then he heard a door open. Loud stomps came down the hallway and when he looked up, Sheldon saw that tiny daughter of Jena's.

She was just staring at him with those big, alien, eyes and her hair in a matted mess on the top of her head. She pursed her lips a little and then hightailed it back into Leonard's room where she said something Sheldon couldn't hear.

"I don't like kids," he muttered.

* * *

><p>She had her knees pressed together so tightly it hurt and had her hands balled on her bare thighs. Her shoulders shook as his fingers brushed against them, his breath wafting through her hair. She would smell like scotch for a week now, maybe longer telling by the way he leaned into her almost fully. She could feel the rough texture of his suit against her tender skin and wanted to curl away from him.<p>

But that wouldn't get her the money for the night.

"Ya know," she breathed, straining to make her voice husky but not sickly. "The night may be young but that alcohol we shared wasn't so you wanna get this done before you pass out?"

It took him a moment of heavy breathing and fondling before he nodded almost violently and she cringed.

It only took twenty minutes, her fastest call yet, and he was sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly. She climbed from the bed, grabbing her dress and heels from the floor. She picked up his jacket and threw it on top of him; she couldn't stand to see his face anymore and hoped he would suffocate. As she headed towards the bathroom, she grabbed his pants and fished his wallet out of it. After a few tugs, she had her dress on again and then flipped open his wallet, her heels hooked onto her middle and index finger as she stared at the happy family photo. It was him, a pretty blonde, a young boy with her hair around the age of ten and, in her arms, was a baby that had her father's eyes. Those painfully pretty eyes; it had been the first thing she noticed about this grotesque, pudgy, man.

"Fucking scum," she muttered, fishing out every bill that was in his wallet and took the photo.

She left the bathroom, tossed his wallet onto the bed at his feet, and promptly slammed the door shut behind her. She took the stairs down from the motel room two at a time, her lungs pressing painfully against her ribcage. She wanted to cry, she wanted to throw herself off a bridge, she wanted to get home to her baby. But now all she could think of how horrible a mother she was. Jena was…her mind reasoned she was doing this for her daughter, but then she rushed home to bathe before _touching _her daughter. Hugging her and making supper for her and reading her a bedtime story. It just seemed so wrong, so horrible. She didn't want to do this, but there was nothing an uneducated, single mother could do when her child wasn't in school yet. She just had to wait another month and she could…she didn't know what she could do.

Jena stopped at a stop sign, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her free hand. She grit her teeth enough to send little shocks of pain into her gums. She was fucking up all over the place, now wasn't she?

"Jena?"

Oh God, it gets worse.

She hesitantly looked over her shoulder, seeing Leonard and Sheldon pulling up beside her. Leonard was driving, Sheldon was staring at her with twitchy eyes; what the hell was wrong with him. She smiled weakly and waved a little, feeling so embarrassed in front of her brother.

"Hey guys," she muttered. "What are you guys doing out so late?"

Leonard rolled his eyes as Sheldon opened his mouth. "Please, Sheldon," that made Sheldon narrow his eyes at her brother and Jena giggled uncharacteristically, drawing his attention back to her. "Don't worry about us, why are _you _out so late? And dressed like that?"

She looked down at her haggard dressed and the shoes (plus money and the photo of a strange family) in her hands. "Bad date," she muttered, climbing into the backseat of the car. "Where's Rosie?"

Leonard pulled away from the curb and stopped at a red light. "She's asleep," he pushed on the gas gently. "And don't worry, I got Penny to stay at the apartment. She's perfectly safe."

Jena breathed out a small sigh of relief and pressed her forehead against the glass of the window, closing her eyes. She was so tired. She could just sleep until they got back to the apartment, Leonard would wake her up.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you couldn't carry her, she is your sister after all."<p>

"Because, you're bigger than me. You're stronger."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, grunting as he turned on the stairs. Did Leonard know how unnaturally heavy his young sister was? Especially with her thin (but not exactly thin – her height and body type would suggest she weigh somewhere around 120lbs, but she was so much heavier) figure. It was weird and honestly, Sheldon wanted to do some tests. He would love to know why – possibly how – she as heavy as she was.

Not he was rambling to himself, in his own head.

"Just unlock the door," Sheldon grumbled, watching Leonard sorting through his keys.

"She smells like alcohol," Leonard mumbled, pushing the door open.

"Maybe she's drunk, it would explain her ability to sleep like this."

Leonard shook his head, stuffing his keys into his apartment as he moved out of the way to let Sheldon in. "No, Jena doesn't drink. Never has."

Sheldon opened his mouth to spit out another theory when he paused at the edge of the coffee table. He pursed his lips and his head jerked back a little; Leonard was watching with immense intrigue. Sheldon looked over at Leonard – who was still wondering why Sheldon was holding his sister.

"There is something…very warm on my arm."

"It's probably just her body heat, Sheldon."

He shook his head with a scowl. "No, this is wet."

Leonard's expression immediately shifted and Sheldon watched him circle he and Jena. Leonard reached under Jena's knees, finding that strange warmth Sheldon was complaining about. When he pulled his hand away, Sheldon _humphed, _seeing what he knew was something wet on Leonard's hand. But Leonard looked more angry than usual when Sheldon proved himself right. His hand was shaking. He turned towards the kitchen, muttering angry words and making angry noises.

"Sheldon, drop her on that couch and come wash your hands and arms thoroughly," Leonard grumbled as he began to wash his own hands. "And don't touch your face without hand sanitizer."

He didn't know what an appropriate response would be, so Sheldon just did as he was told and literally _dropped _Jena onto the couch. She snorted and smacked her lips a few times, bolting into an upright position. She dropped the money that had stayed firmly clenched in her hand but fumbled for it when she saw the picture. She quickly hid the money and picture in her dress, looking around the room to make sure no one had seen her. She saw Sheldon and Leonard elbow-deep in the sink. After a moment, Leonard dried his hands and approached Jena, who shrunk back into the couch.

He may have been a nerd but this was her older brother and she would always be scared of him. "Leonard, let me expl –"

"I don't need an explanation, Jena," he sighed, looking back at Sheldon; he was watching with interest while drying his hands. "Sheldon, go to bed. It's after 9:00."

Sheldon scowled for probably the seventeenth time that night but again (surprisingly) complied, shuffling down the hallway but staying just outside his door to listen in. Leonard kept his attention directed to his sister. He looked both angry and disappointed, the disappointment the more painful of the two for her. When Leonard didn't say anything, let her legs uncurl from under her and placed her bare feet flat on the floor, picking at her nails in her lap.

"Leonard…I know, I'm one big screw up…"

"I didn't say that, but dammit Jena," he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. "You can't do that stuff here. You just can't. You can't do it anywhere, especially while you're living here with us," he opened his eyes again.

She was looking up at him in desperation. "But Leonard – what am I supposed to do for money? I don't have an education, I don't even know how to make microwave popcorn for fucks sake! No people skills beyond sex…"

"Well, maybe Sheldon and I can help you find some sort of job."

"Oh please," she cross her arms over her chest and leaned back, sinking a little more into the cushion of the couch. "Sheldon doesn't even like me and just like I said – no skills, at all."

"You just met Sheldon, you have to get used to him. Trust me he get…well, you get really good at ignoring him."

That made Jena smile a little. "Thank you, Leonard," she pushes herself to her wobbly feet, hugging Leonard around the neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you…I promise I won't take any more calls."

Leonard pats her arm as she lets him go. "I'll get the pager before bed. You go take a shower, I'll check on Penny and Rosie."

Jena smiled and went ahead of him. He didn't move from his spot until he heard the shower running, then he let his smile drop and walked down the hallway, catching Sheldon's door just as it clicked closed. He glared at the door and then opened his own, his smile coming back when he saw Penny sprawled out beside Rosie on the bed. While Rosie looked like a little doll curled on her side and clutching his Batman plushie, Penny had both her right arm and leg dangling off the edge of the bed, jaw slack. Leonard chuckled and took a hold of her shoulder, shaking her awake gently.

She sniffed a few times as she woke up, swallowing down sleep as he helped her sit up. "What took you guys," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "long?"

Leonard sighed, taking a hold of Penny's hands to get her to her feet. "We got held up at the store and then we had to pick up Jena," when Penny cocked her head in curiosity, Leonard waved a hand. "I'll explain later. Why don't you go get I bed? I'll see you in the morning."

Penny nodded, still half asleep, and sloppily gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled as he watched her stumble down the hallway, dropping onto the edge of the bed. He looked over at Rosie and shook his head.

"We gotta fix your momma, Rosie."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't know how describe what I feel about these chapters. I want to say they feel choppy, but then again they seem complete when I type them. What do you guys think? I don't know. Thank you Guest that reviewed! It was short but made my day._**

**_In all honesty, I forgot I had this chapter finished (short, but finished). I would have updated sooner._**

* * *

><p><em>All she hears is screaming. She can't tell if it's her own or someone else, and it sounds like her daughters. <em>

_Her feet are bare and she's running, running through Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. She starts at the door and runs down the hall, turns right, hits Leonard's door. Her fingers fumble with the knob and when she finally get the door open, she realizes she is staring into the living room. She looks back over her shoulder, sees Penny's door, and just thinks she hasn't been paying attention. She jogs towards the hallway, following the screaming, and opens the door to the living room again. Her heart beat steadily picks up as she runs through this loop, tears springing on their own accord as her pace picks up in desperation._

_She stops running in front of Leonard's door, knowing there is nothing beyond that but more running. She shakes her head, looking down at her hands. She looks around, tries to find another way, and then she lurches for Sheldon's door. A soon as her fingers touch the knob, the screaming stops. The familiar sound of cars run outside and the whir of the air conditioner fill her ears. She swallows and pushes open the door, finding it relatively empty._

* * *

><p>When Sheldon walks into the living room, he pauses.<p>

Jena is awake early again, but she is sitting in the chair Leonard usually sits in, staring blankly at the cup of coffee in her hands. His brow furrows and he goes about his business, accompanied by her silence. As he works, he continuously looks out towards the living room, to see if Jena has moved. After at least fifteen times of peering into the room, he is startled by her. She is now standing beside the refrigerator.

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about last night," she pushes back a long, thick, strand of hair from her face. "I didn't mean for anyone to see me."

"Why is that," damnable curiosity; she was just so confusing already.

She cleared her throat a little and Sheldon noticed her cheeks darken slightly. "Well, it was a bad date. No one wants their family or friends to find out about a date like that."

"Family or friends," Sheldon muses a he shuffled past her, sitting in his spot on the couch.

She hesitates beside the fridge and then moves back to sit in that extra-cushiony chair she had been enjoying. "Well…yeah, we're friends right?"

"I don't even know you."

She sighed, Leonard had told her Sheldon was a difficult person. "Well, then maybe we need to get better acquainted."

He scowled, turning on the television. "No, no that doesn't sound appealing to me at all."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, she heard her Leonard call for her in the back of the apartment. "Coming," she pushes herself up and Sheldon stares at the cup of coffee she leaves behind. "What is it?"

Leonard is trying so hard to help Rosie into her new school shirt but Jena notices the buttons don't quite reach. "It's too small," Leonard huffs, giving up.

Jena chuckles while Rosie shrugs it off, jumping down from the bed. "Guess I gotta go shopping again," Jena sighs while Rosie all but dive bombs for her stuffed koala that was lying on the floor.

"Why don't you talk to Penny," Leonard folded the shirt and placed it at the end of his bed. "She loves shopping and I'm sure she wouldn't mind going with you."

Jena shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that would be fine," she watched Rosie prance out of the room and then sighed. "What are _you _doing today?"

He was the one to shrug this time and they both trailed out of the bedroom. Rosie was sitting at the bar, waiting for her cereal. Sheldon was standing in the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. Leonard reached out and stopped Jena, gesturing for her to be quiet. They watched in silence as Sheldon – who miraculously hadn't noticed them yet – kept eye contact with Rosie while he poured a slow bowl of Lucky Charms. He slid it across the counter after dropping a spoon into the bowl and narrowed his eyes slightly while Rosie took a slow bite.

"This is so weird," Leonard muttered.

Sheldon jumped and glared at Leonard and Jena, who looked away at the same time. "Listen, next time your offspring is hungry, I suggest you take up the task of feeding it," Sheldon waved a hand and stomped down the hallway, his own breakfast abandoned. "Otherwise, it decides to pester me about cereal."

Jena and Rosie giggled, Leonard simply smiling softly. It had been a long time since he saw the both of them as happy as this, even though they were irking Sheldon. But honestly, that just made it all the better.

Jena finally catches herself and then smiles tenderly at her daughter while she shovels food into her mouth, getting milk on the counter. Leonard and Jena drift around the counter, Jena digging around in the fridge, Leonard mopping up milk from the counter with a wet cloth. He doesn't know what to do. Should he go look for Jena and Rosie their own apartment while they go shopping today? He supposed so, as long as Penny didn't try and drag him along on the shopping trip. He was pretty sure Penny would say yes, so he was already adding her into the plans.

Today would be a long day.

"Do you want me to go over to Penny's with you or..."

Jena pulled her head out of the bridge, a piece ham in her mouth. She pulled the slice out and chewed for a moment, shrugging. "Um…I guess I can go over there…" wait a minute. "Hey Rosie," she grinned and her daughter looked up cautiously.

"What," Rosie questioned around a mouthful of food.

Jena bit her tongue and placed both hands flat on the counter; her daughter cocked her head back a little, raising an eyebrow at her mother. Leonard watched the both of them and wondered just how smart his niece was.

"Baby, how about you stay here with Sheldon while Leonard and I go over to Penny's?"

Rosie stared at her moth for a long time, taking a few more bites of her cereal. She looked over at Leonard then back to her mother. Finally, she nodded and let her spoon slide back into her bowl. "I guess I could. He's weird."

Leonard sighed. "You have no idea, honey."

"Alright then," Jena smiled and put Rosie's bowl in the sink. "Let's go talk to Penny then. Go get out an outfit, baby girl."

Rosie nodded and hopped down from the stool while Leonard led Jena out of the apartment. After a few minutes of knocking, Penny answered with a less-than-pleasant look on her face. Until she saw it was Jena and Leonard, then she smiled and invited them in. Jena wasn't surprised by the amount of pink and other girly things in the apartment, she just didn't care for them. Jena was never a girly-girl, though she liked to dress nice on occasion. She sat on Penny's couch, legs cross while aforementioned woman and Leonard were rambling by the door,

"Hey guys," Penny and Leonard looked over at her while she waved from the couch. "Yeah, I would like to talk about shopping."

Penny's eyes seemed to light up and Leonard chuckled as they began to talk animatedly about clothes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I didn't want to end it right here, but I was limited on time.<em>**


End file.
